Time Will Pass Me By
by FallinOutFallinIn
Summary: [yaoi] Two ancient lovers resurrected as GB characters? What is the world coming to?
1. Prologue: In Ancient Times

****

A/N: Sem-break!! Yey!! P Hmm… I wasn't able to mention this before, but 'Yume o Miru' is on hiatus right now. Gomeeeennn… It's just that I think that some of the parts of the said fic never even worked out for some readers. Give me a chance to improve my grammar and stuff, so please review! It's greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Get Backers characters are not mine. Shin, Shogo and Afalum are products of my not-so-great-imagination-slash-disoriented-mind.

Summary: Two ancient lovers resurrected as GB characters? What is the world coming to? Yaoi/Slash.

Additional Note: I'm inspired. I tried to read some Slam Dunk fics again from my hard disk. Then I found an inspiring one: Shohoku's Pride by Rory V. Pascual. It's really kinda' sad and it's inspiring. Whaaaa... I love it! Oh, and uhm... I'm sorry if I'm not able to answer some of your e-mails and do some of your requests, I'm just so busy nowadays. Don't worry, for you, I'll try my best! -shows muscle-

Dedications: Dedicated to Amanoandin, Vil De and Li Pei Fen.

----

Time Will Pass Me By  
By: Star of FallinOutFallinIn

Prologue: In Ancient Times

The man caressed the face of his beloved as if it's the most precious porcelain in the world. "I love you so much, Shin…"

"Stop being so sentimental, Shogo… You know I love you too, na?"

"Haha. Of course. Anyway," Shogo eyed his 19-year-old lover. "are you sure you're not a female-turned-to-male?"

Shin blinked, then chuckled. "You're so corny. Of course not, Shogo. Why do you ask? It's not everyday that someone asks me about my gender."

Shogo tilted his head on the side. "Well… even before we got together, I thought you were female. Lame, huh? Because of your body… it's unusual for a guy to have curves like that…"

True, Shin had every curve a girl wants- the only problem was his front part. Haha. He was also fair skinned, with longish brown hair (more of auburn) and brown chocolate-like eyes. But it wasn't really visible because they were wearing elegant, long robes (they live in a palace, ne? ancient times?). Meanwhile, Shogo was of strong built, with black hair and menacing purple (or is it violet?) snake-like eyes. And anyone who will see them together will only have one thing to say: they look good together and they fit perfectly.

"Stop lusting over him, Shogo."

Both Shogo and Shin turned to the voice. When he saw the person behind the voice, Shogo glared. "What are you doing here, Afalum?"

Afalum raised both of his hands, playing innocent. "I was just passing by, that's all. It's probably just coincidence when I saw you with **my** Shin doing the mushy-mushy thing. It's not my fault you were having public display of affection."

Shin arched an eyebrow. "I was never yours, Afalum. I only belong to Shogo." With that, he clung on Shogo's arm.

"On a side note, I'm not the one who is lusting over Shin. And even if I were, it would be legal. Hmm… maybe I should say that **you** are the one lusting over Shin, Afalum. You are so dumb."

Shin pouted. "I'm sorry, but I should ask you to leave."

Afalum shrugged. "Whatever you say, my darling…"

----

"ARGHHH!!! That Afalum really gets into my nerves!"

Shin glanced up from the book he was reading. "Calm down, Shogo."

"CALM DOWN? Everytime I see that face of his, I always see something bad! It's like he's planning to do something bad… more of… to you…" With the last sentence, Shogo's voice seemed to soften.

"Stop it, Shogo. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, Shin. I'm… I'm just so worried about you. You're not oblivious to that, right? That Afalum liked you ever since he laid eyes on you? And that he's practically like a devil's son? Who wouldn't be worried with that?"

"I'm sorry…"

Shogo shook his head. "It's definitely not your fault. **I'm** sorry if I raised my voice on you."

"Iie, I understand you. I really appreciate that. That's a why of showing how much you love and care for me," Shin chuckled. "you're cute that way."

"Stop that!"

----

Afalum caught Shin's wrist.

"What do you want this time?" It was very unusual of Shin to raise his voice to someone he barely knew, but this one, I guess, is an exception.

"You've… gotta… help… me… Shin…"

Shin's eyes widened at Afalum's disheveled form- his elegant robes were torn, he had no protection for his feet or whatsoever. It was a normal reaction that someone would be worried at the sight of him, even if he were better of an 'enemy'. "What happened to you? Did someone attack you?" He draped Afalum's arm over his shoulder, assisting him to the nearby clinic. "Hang in there, Afalum!"

Before they even got there, Afalum collapsed. Shin panicked; he was not used to this kind of thing. He kneeled beside Afalum. "Afalum? Afalum?" He shook him. "Ehhhhhh… what am I going to dooo?"

All of a sudden, Afalum grabbed Shin's arm and had a lip-lock with the latter. Shin's eyes widened like saucers for he was caught by surprise. He tried to back away from Afalum, but it was no use. He was pretty petite; and Afalum is, with no question, much physically stronger than him.

Afalum released Shin, a smirk on his lips. Shin, meanwhile, looked at him with disgust. "Rot in fucking hell, Afalum! Die!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. It's not like you swearing like that, my beloved Shin. It does not suit you." He started to approach Shin, who was now starting to tremble with mix of fear and shock. "Come now, my dear one. Don't be shy." He continued to approach Shin.

Shin felt the concrete wall behind him. _'What to do, what to do?! Shogo, help me!! I'm with a monster!' _As Afalum was about to do what he did earlier, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, it was followed by a punch hard on his face. He clutched his cheek which had been just punched, then looked up to see who his attacker was. "Ark! Shogo!"

Shogo looked at him, and eyebrow raised, with great disgust and resentment. He was clutching his wrist. "Hah… that hurt a bit."

"How the **hell** did you find us?"

Shogo smirked evilly. "It's just instinct, dumbass. When someone I love is in danger, I detect it easily. Great power, huh?" He then walked toward Shin, who was now smiling with delight when he saw his lover. He helped him up. "I should have accompanied you, love. You know how dangerous it is with all the men lusting over you lurking around. What were you doing anyway? Why were you walking in the middle of the night?"

"Well… I wanted to breathe fresh air, since it was hot this time of night. Then I saw someone so pretending to be ill."

"That's just like you, my dear." Shogo smiled then caressed the face of Shin. "But next time, be more careful, alright?" Then he kissed Shin's forehead. "I love you so much, Shin. Don't forget that, na?"

Shin smiled ever-so-happily, "Aiii… Shogo… you're being sentimental again."

"HEY! I don't want to go unnoticed here, guys! You'll pay for this!"

Shogo glared at just-recovered Afalum while embracing Shin. "And how?"

"BY THIS!"

With that, the whole ground shook. Shin and Shogo clutched each other tightly. "Stop it, Afalum!" Shin's voice was pleading now; and anyone who heard his voice would be convinced to stop whatver bad he was doing. But, since Aflaum was so desperate to separate the two, he heard nothing.

"We can't do anything now, Shin… you know how powerful he is." Then he tightened his hold around Shin. "Don't let go… Shin…"

"I… I won't… I won't let go, Shogo…"

"DIE!!!! ALL OF YOU DIE!!!!!!!"

Then the whole palace collapsed, people buried underneath the bricks, including Afalum, and the lovers, Shin and Shogo.

"Ai Shiteru… Shogo…"

----

"-YAWN- Anything to eat, Paaaauuullll?"

"Shut up, Ban, and work!"

"Baaaaaan-chaaaaaannn… I'm hungryyyyyyy…"

Ban rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Ginji. Work for yourself ."

"Maa, maa…" Kazuki smiled at both of them. He then offered his mocha cake to Ginji.

"This is for me, Kazu-chaaaan?"

"Hai."

"Arigatoooooooo!!"

TBC

----

A/N: lol. Tell me if something's wrong, and something funny, and something awkward. Hai? Anyway, I wasn't supposed to add Ginji and Kazuki on the last scene. But maybe some of you might mistake Paul and Ban as the 'resurrected' lovers. -sweatdrop- Oh, and I wouldn't tell who Afalum is… yet. I also wouldn't tell who the lovers are. It's probably someone you expect, or someone you don't. Spill out your comments, suggestions and violent reactions by reviewing and by constructive criticism. Flames with no apparent good reason will be laughed at. Reviews make the world go round!


	2. Chapter One: Ronald McDonald

**A/N: Can you believe I am now saving money? LOL. You see, I'm not exactly the type who will pass up the opportunity to not buy every time I get the chance to. _Matipid na ako ngayon e _(I'm now a thrifty person). Dunno. I just had the urge to save for future needs. –gasps in utter amazement then shrugs- I'm weird, nowadays (or maybe even in the past?). Anyway, I have a new puppy named Cloud and he is the cutest thing. I already love him!**

**Warnings: OOC, shounen-ai**

**siberian orchid: Good guesses. But I won't reveal any hints... yet. Sorryyyy!**

**limelie, obssdGB, gabrielle angelique, cutemailsakuraavalon28 yahoo . com: Thankies for reviewing. Hmm... it's a secret who Afalum is. And yes, it's Ban/Kazuki. -waves Ban/Kazu banner-**

**aruki: Hei! That may help. Thanks, ne? -huggles-**

**Ryuuen Kurai: Sou ka? Then we are compatible when it comes to reincarnation fics. Yep, it's a Ban/Kazuki. What else did you expect from me? Hee!**

**emerald-chan: -sweatdrops- It's nice to know that, right? Thanks.**

**Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply.**

**----**

**Time Will Pass Me By  
**By: Star of FallinOutFallinIn

Chapter One: Ronald McDonald

"Argh!!! Ginji!! You ate the whole box again!"

Ginji smiled sheepishly. "Gomen, Ban-chan… I was just so ecstatic to eat a whole box of pizza."

Ban sighed, slouching on one of the chairs. "Now we don't have anything to eat for a whole week!"

Ginji's lips trembled. "I'm really, really sorry, Ban-chan! Whaaaa!" Ban got up from the chair he was sitting on while murmuring things like how Ginji was exaggerating and how unfortunate he, himself was. "Is Ban-chan mad?"

"No." It was a fact, but Ginji started wailing again. "Ginji. I. Said. No." But still, his dyed-hair partner didn't stop. Ban groaned. "Where's itomaki when I need him to shut Ginji up?"

As if on cue, the brunette arrived at Honky Tonk. Ban praised the Lord. "Thank God you finally came, itomaki. Ginji wouldn't shut up." Kazuki chuckled then approached Ginji.

"Ginji-san?" He paused for a moment then stood up, turning to Ban. "He's just hungry, Ban-kun. That's all."

Ban's jaw dropped. "After eating a whole box of pizza without me having just a pepperoni? If I could eat a whole box everyday, I couldn't be more satisfied." Kazuki just shrugged. "Fine. Buy him something to eat then. But not so expensive. I'll pay it back in about 2 months."

Kazuki shook his head. "No need to. It's alright." Then he smiled both at Ban and Ginji. "It's only a little buy."

Ban gasped a little due to Kazuki's empathy. Sure, he met a lot who would buy him even a house and lot, but this one… it's a different kindness. It bothered him a bit, but eventually, Ban just shrugged it off.

---

When they arrived at McDonald's, Ginji immediately ordered 1 order of two-piece chicken with extra rice and gravy, one French fries, one large float, one cheeseburger, one hamburger, one spaghetti and one sundae for dessert. He said he wasn't really that hungry so he ordered only those. What if he's hungry? What will he eat?

While Kazuki was waiting patiently, Ban was restless. Both were sitting opposite each other, and they knew that the other was uncomfortable. Kazuki started fanning himself with his hand, complaining how hot it is. Ban found it rather… cute. Just when he was about to grab effeminate guy's arms, Ginji arrived.

"Yay, Ban-chan! Now I have something to eat!" He turned to Kazuki. "Arigato, Kazuki-chan!" When Ginji turned around, he saw the fast food's mascot. "Wai! Ronald McDonald **(1)**! Ban-chan, Kazuki-chan, let's go there!" Poof! He turned to chibi Ginji. He waved at Ronald McDonald.

"Hi, little kiddie. Where are your parents?" Ronald McDonald said. Ginji, who had a _very_ bad case of hyperactive-ness, pointed at Ban and Ginji. Ronald McDonald raised his brow. "But they are both men!"

Ginji glanced at Ronald McDonald. "How did you know? People I met mostly thought of Kazu-chan as a girl."

Ronald McDonald shrugged. "I'm a transvestite **(2)**."

When Kazuki, Ban and tare Ginji were walking home, the people couldn't help but stare at the 'couple and their baby'. The three individuals heard comments like, "Aren't they young to be parents?" and "They look good together." and "Doesn't the baby look old?"

Ban was trying to choose his self-control over his anger, but miserably failed. He shouted at the people who stared. "We are not a family, okay?!" he turned to Kazuki, touched the latter's chest then continued to shout, "Look! He. Is. A. Man!" But the people continued muttering amongst each other, murmuring about stupid-ecchi-husbands-and-flat-chested-wives. This time, Ban turned to Ginji. "Back to your 21-year-old form **(3)**. Now." And another poof! He turned to normal Ginji. "Look! A full-grown man!" But the people still shook their heads. Some even whispered, "Must be adopted." But due to Ban's super-duper-ear, he heard the poor, pathetic man. In no time, the said man was rushed to the hospital due to severe blood loss.

"Fine! We are family. You happy?"

After Ban said that, the people proceeded to do their own business.

----

Ban fondled his coffee with a teaspoon. He was reminiscing the events that took place earlier on the streets. _"Actually, I kinda' liked the feeling. I wonder…"_ Reality bites. _"What am I thinking!" _He hated to admit it to himself, but he really **did** like it. He was wondering why the itomaki first came into his mind to shut Ginji up. Once again, he shrugged it off.

"BAN-CHAN!"

Ban jumped off his seat. "WHAT?!"

Ginji lunged at him with open arms. "Ban-chan, Ban-chan, Ban-chan! Kazu-chan has fever! He might die!"

Ban sweatdropped then pried Ginji's hands away from his spikes. "He is not going to die! It's just a flu." Ginji widened his eyes, asking why. "Influenza is caused by a virus. He probably got tired a while ago because he was hot."

Ginji cocked his head on the side. "Who was hot, Ban-chan?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'he probably got tired a while ago because he was hot."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO, I did not say Kazuki was hot and that's final!"

Ginji blinked. "I never said it was Kazu-chan." He chuckled. "Ban-chan is guilty and Ban-chan thinks that Kazu-chan is hot!" He was repeating it over and over, like a chant. Ban gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Ginji stopped. "Let's go visit hottie Kazu-chan!"

Ban frowned. "Ginji, I told you--"

Kling. Kling.

----

Ban knocked at the door of Kazuki and Juubei's apartment. After a while of countless knocking, he gave up. "I guess nobody's home." When they were about to leave, someone opened the door.

"Juubei!" Ginji exclaimed. "Long time no see, ne?"

"Huh? But we only met 2 hours ago, Ginji-san…" Juubei motioned them to go inside. They immediately went to Kazuki's room.

Ginji rushed to Kazuki's side. "Eehhh… Kazu-chan!" He received no reply. Apparently, Kazuki was fast asleep. "Waii! Kazu-chan is sleeping!"

True, Kazuki was fast asleep, and he looked so peaceful. He shifted, slightly frowning.

Once again, Ban found it cute.

And weird, of course.

Kazuki raised his hands up, as if reaching for something, anything. He cracked open one eye. It was sure that he was still oblivious about Ban and Ginji. "Juubei? Where are you?"

The said person immediately hurried to Kazuki. "I'm here, Kazuki."

Ban rolled his eyes. _"Lame. Too mushy to watch."_

"Oh no! Ban-chan is jealous!"

Juubei kissed Kazuki's hands. "I love you, Kazuki."

Ban shuddered, a pang of jealousy hitting him. He frowned. _"Why that…!" _Ban widened his eyes. It was impossible…

He couldn't possibly…

tbc

----

(1) I absolutely needed to include Ronald McDonald after an encounter with the real thing. –sweatdrops- Yes! I was at McDonald's when I saw him talking to some lady in English. Yes, I must tell you, he's really fluent. Makes me feel low. O.o Dunno. It's weird because he was asking the lady regarding the fiscal crisis of the Philippines. Good thing I left before he got the chance to talk to me.

(2)He is not a transvestite. It was only a joke. No offense. In fact, I want to have a friend who is a transvestite! –grins-

(3)According to the anime, Ban and Ginji are 21-year-olds. Demo according to the manga, they are 19-year-olds. Those who read my fic, 'Yume o Miru' might know this.

A/N: Yay! After a long break from writing this ficcie. Praise me! LOL. Review for comments, suggestions and constructive criticism. Flames should definitely have a good reason. Watch out for the next chappie. –winku-

Additional Note: Apparently, FFn is now scraping off even the brackets or whatever you call those things. So I replaced them with parenthesis. Ciao. -hugs-


	3. Chapter Two: In Dreams

Disclaimer: Get Backers not mine.

Notes: I was supposed to post this a yesterday, but something happened to my internet that enabled me to visit _any_ sites.

Dedication: to kraehe oyama. Hehe.

* * *

Chapter Two: In Dreams

Ban rolled his eyes. _"Nah… I couldn't possibly fall for that itomaki. I mean, I know he is cute and all, but…" _he trailed off. _"Okay. Where did 'cute' come from?"_

He was cut off by Ginji staring at him hard for the last few minutes. "Eto… Ban-chan? Are you okay?"

"Let's go, Ginji. We'll leave them alone for now." Ban deadpanned.

"Eh? Ban-chan?"

"LET'S GO!"

All of them failed to notice Kazuki's watchful eyes.

* * *

Ban drifted off to sleep…

"Where am I?" Ban asked himself. Yes, himself, since he was alone inside this colossal castle with white walls that surrounded him. Or so he thought.

"Shogo! Stop that! This isn't funny!" a voice near Ban said. He immediately approached the place where that came from. He thought someone was in danger or whatever; but when he reached his destination, he was wrong.

"Why should I? You're enjoying it! Haha!" a guy who had eyes and hair same as Ban's, although it was not spiky. He was tickling a girl who had auburn hair that ended on her shoulders, with chocolate-brown eyes.

"Uhm…" Ban started.

The two people looked up. They were obviously startled by the sudden appearance of a person with 'strange' clothes. They blushed; bright crimson coloring their once pale cheeks.

The girl looked up her, probably, Ban thought, lover. "Ne, Shogo… he kinda looks like you…"

Shogo raised a questioning eyebrow. He studied Ban's structure for about a minute, scrutinizing and analyzing every detail of him. "Erk. I'm way much handsome, right, Shin?" he asked his lover. He tilted his lover's chin up, readying for a lip-lock.

"Ahem." Ban interrupted; he didn't really like the idea of a couple kissing in front of him. He looked at Shogo. "Look, I'm just asking where the hell am I. And please, if you want some lovey-dovey with your girl here, why don't you tak-"

He was cut off by a fuming, beet-red, Shin. "I'm not a woman!" He tugged Shogo's robes lightly. "Shogo?"

Shogo sweatdropped. He turned to Ban. "Uh… he doesn't like being called a woman." He said. "He's a guy."

Ban raised an eyebrow. He rubbed his chin. "Hmm… he kinda reminds me of someone I know…" then it hit him. "Ah! Itomaki!"

"Itomaki?" Shogo and Shin asked in chorus.

Ban shook his head. "Nevermind."

Then a realization came to Shin's mind. He turned to his lover. "Shogo… do you think that he's…?" he trailed off, not continuing for he knew that Shogo understood.

Shogo glanced over at Ban, then at Shin. "We're not sure, Shin. Let's wait for the 'other one'. But we should not get our hopes down, alright?" he assured Shin.

"Hai."

Ban, dazed by all that is happening, said, "Uh… who the hell are you guys anyway?"

Shin and Shogo turned to Ban, chocolate brown eyes and snake-like purple eyes looking at him with so much longing and hope. Shin nodded; somehow encouraging. "Please. I have faith."

Ban had no idea what was going on; he wanted to ask so many things; but he didn't have the chance to.

Because he woke up.

Ban sat upright, panting. His dream was pretty vague, although he remembered fragments of it. _"What the hell. People in robes, people inside castles, effeminate guy who looks like itomaki, rude person who looks like me, Shogo, Shin, argh!"_

Sweat trickled down from his forehead down to his chin. He didn't know why, but those eyes of theirs… it made Ban melancholic. It's like, they were so hopeful of something yet they could not achieve it. They are afraid that something might separate them forever…

"But what?"

* * *

Kazuki blinked. He was pretty much cured by his high fever, with the help of medicines and Ban.

"Ban?" he asked himself, astonished. When he saw Ban visiting him yesterday afternoon, it was as if some force or magic took his fever away. He was perplexed, but he just shrugged it off. He just went to sleep.

Kazuki looked around. "What a weird place this is…" he declared. "Looks like this was one of the ancient castles." He then noticed two figures talking in one of the brown wooden chairs.

A petite figure suddenly spoke up. "But I really have a feeling that he's the one…"

The other figure said, "We're both hopeful, Shin. Like I said before, be optimistic, mmkay?"

The other nodded. "Hai."

They must've noticed Kazuki because they both stopped talking and looked at the direction from where Kazuki was standing.

The two people talking stood up. A guy, brown hair, brown eyes, effeminate, Kazuki noted. Then he looked at his companion. A guy, obviously, black hair, purple eyes.

Shin looked at Shogo. "Oh god, Shogo, he's the 'other one'."

Shogo nodded. "I think so too. Now I am positive that they're…"

Kazuki smiled politely. "Ah… sumimasen. Am I bothering both of you?"

Shin, the more hopeful one, answered quickly, "No! Of course not!"

Shogo eyed his perky lover. He shook his head. He may be enthusiastic sometimes, he thought, smiling. He spoke up. "Shin, we also need to help them to realize."

Shin smiled. "Of course, ne?"

Kazuki scratched his cheek. "Ehe… I'm not interfering but, I have no idea wh-"

Shogo smiled. "You will, soon enough… in time, my friend, in time…"

Kazuki bolted up. "What…?"

* * *

Ban won't punch me today, Ginji concluded. True, it was evident that Ban was distracted by something. Ginji had no idea. He glanced at his distraught partner. He was slumped down on top of the table, sitting in one of the stools. He was gawking at practically _nowhere_.

A dazed-looking Kazuki entered the café. He didn't even greet his "Ginji-san". He sat down on the stool beside Ban, ordered coffee, and that's that.

"Life's a mystery," Ginji thought. _"You never know what's going to happen next." _He blinked, slightly frowning. _"Everyone's acting weird today."_

Ginji thought. He blinked, slightly frowning. 

A sudden shriek broke Ginji's thoughts.

Kazuki's hot coffee spilled all over his clothes, steaming brown liquid now dripping on the stunned Kazuki. It turned out that Ban _accidentally_ elbowed Kazuki's cup, causing it to, well, fall. It was supposed to be okay with Kazuki, but he didn't even hear a single "I'm sorry". Ban just looked away innocently, causing him a hard shove from Kazuki.

"What's your problem!" they chorused.

"ARGH!" once again, they chorused.

"STOP mimicking me!" need I say more?

They both looked away from one another, crossing their stubborn arms.

Ginji sweatdropped. _"Life is really a mystery."_

Once _again_, they both chorused something. Not something irritating, but it actually surprised the both of them.

"If only I haven't had that dream!"

tbc

* * *

A/N: Review. Hehe.


End file.
